Post-It Note Reminders
by somuchanemoia
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov wouldn't say that he is forgetful. He remembers all sort of stuff; birthdays, appointments, random information that he heard from a few years ago. He could remember things quite well actually. However, Viktor would also admit that he sometimes forgot things in the hustle and bustle of everyday life. Good thing Yuuri doesn't mind reminding him... For @Adrianna99


**Post-it Note Reminders**

 **Written by:** SadieAnnabethMellark ( porkcutletbowltrash)

 **Summary:** Viktor Nikiforov wouldn't say that he is forgetful. He remembers all sort of stuff; birthdays, appointments, random information that he heard from a few years ago. He could remember things quite well actually. However, Viktor would also admit that he sometimes forgot things in the hustle and bustle of everyday life. But who didn't occasionally forget to pick up milk on the way home or remember to drop off their full-sized poodle at the groomers half an hour early? It was completely normal to forget things every now and then, right?

Good thing Yuuri doesn't mind reminding him.

 **For: Adrianna99**

 **Happy Holidays, Mon Cheri! I finally finished this after...a very long...long...long time. You've always been a huge supporter of my work and so I would love to be able to celebrate you. I hope you enjoy it!**

 **\- Sammy :D**

o.O.o

Viktor Nikiforov wouldn't say that he is forgetful. He remembers all sort of stuff; birthdays, appointments, random information that he heard from a few years ago. He could remember things quite well actually. However, Viktor would also admit that he sometimes forgot things in the hustle and bustle of everyday life. But who didn't occasionally forget to pick up milk on the way home or remember to drop off their full-sized poodle at the groomers half an hour early? It was completely normal to forget things every now and then, right?

o.O.o

Yuuri smiled to himself when he felt two strong arms wrap themselves around his waist, his fiance's lips were drifting softly up his neck to his ear while he stood at the stove slowly stirring butter and spices in a pot.

"Hello, beautiful." Viktor's voice tickled against Yuuri's ear softly making the younger skater hum softly in content.

"Hello to you too." Yuuri said as he leaned back into Viktor's arms, "How was practice?"

"Hmmm. Yakov worked me hard today." Viktor whispered, "I might need some extra TLC from my gorgeous husband tonight…"

"Oh? I'm sure we can manage that." Yuuri tapped the spatula he was stirring with against the side of the pot before setting it down on the poodle spoon rest that Viktor had found in Paris on their most recent vacation, "By the way, did you pick up the milk I asked for on the way home?"

Viktor felt his stomach drop. Crap.

Yuuri let out a soft sigh at the lack of response, "I'll go grab my coat. Will you watch the stroganoff while I'm gone?"

"I'm sorry, Yuura." Viktor hummed apologetically.

"It's alright. I'm just going to run down to the corner store and pick up milk." As he drifted away, Yuuri pressed a soft kiss to Viktor's cheek and disappeared into the entry hall.

o.O.o

A few days later, Viktor was seemingly stuck in a similar situation. Yuuri had kissed him goodbye that afternoon at the rink before heading off to the ballet studio. Viktor had promised to come pick him up after practice since Yuri's grandpa would be coming to get him from the studio and Yuuri still hadn't become fully confident in his knowledge of the streets. He didn't mind though; coming to get his fiancé and taking him home would be a welcomed occurrence, especially after a long day on the ice.

Practice had been grueling. After his fiancé (his distraction, as Yakov liked to say), had left, his coach had pushed him to his limits. Hours upon hours of landing quads and practicing his step sequences with minimal breaks. He was exhausted by the time he had been allowed to unlace his skates and begin heading home for the night.

He was halfway in the front door of the apartment when his phone began to ring loudly, "Hello?"

"Viktor, where are you?" He felt a similar sinking feeling in his stomach at the sound of his fiancé's whine.

"Uhm…"

"You forgot me, didn't you?"

"No!" Viktor immediately opened the door once more as Makkachin tried to follow him out, "I-I just knew that Makkachin wanted to come pick you up as well." He nodded for her to follow him and he grabbed her leash, clipping it onto her collar as he began to move very quickly down the hallway, "We'll be there soon."

Yuuri was not very happy from where he stood out in the drifting snow as Viktor pulled up in front of the ballet studio.

"How was practice, moya lyubov'?"

"Fine." Yuuri gave him an irritated look but leaned over Makkachin and kissed him on the cheek, put on his seatbelt. He was ready to go home.

o.O.o

He knew he really messed up this time. He and Yuuri both were standing barefoot on multiple wet bath towels, mopping up water that had overflowed from the bathtub that he had left running on accident. He had forgotten to clean out the drain after giving Makkachin her impromptu bath the other night and when he had left the bathtub running, it had overflown and had flooded the bathroom.

"Yuuri…" Viktor had mumbled softly as he looked at his fiancé out of the corner of his eye. Yuuri hadn't spoken to him since they had managed to get the water to stop running and they had gotten over their panic of getting towels. Viktor could feel the man stewing softly in the silence and it had Viktor beginning to worry slightly.

"Hmmm?"

"I'm sorry."

"I know."

"I'm sorry I ruined our special night. You were looking forward to this I know."

"I was."

"Can you forgive me?"

"I suppose."

"I love you."

"I love you too." Yuuri still didn't meet Viktor's eyes as he mopped up puddles of water and tossed the sopping towels into a laundry basket to be washed.

Viktor sighed and padded over, his own dripping wet towel in his hands. He tossed the wet towel into the basket and wrapped his arms around Yuuri's waist, nosing at the back of his neck.

"You're so forgetful sometimes…"

"I know. I'm sorry."

Yuuri turned in his arms and hugged Viktor back softly, showing the silvery blonde skater that he had been forgiven, "It's so endearing and so frustrating at the same time, you know."

Viktor hummed and nodded, "I'll work on it, love."

"I know you will," Yuuri smiled softly into Viktor's neck, "I'll be right there next to you to help you through it too. I just don't want to come home to you burning down the house by accident or anything."

Viktor gave a soft gasp that was mixed with amusement and shock, "I would never…"

"You just flooded out Master bathroom…I wouldn't say never if I were you."

o.O.o

A few days later Viktor had seen the first flash of bright yellow paper stuck to the front door. He had been wondering when the end of his reprieve would be coming and this must've been it. He took the small post-it note off the door and read his husband's loopy scrawl.

Don't forget to pick up eggs and bread from the store on the way home from your run. Love you, Yuuri

He sighed and set the note aside on the entry table and whistled for Makkachin. While technically today both Viktor and Yuuri were given off days, Viktor knew that Yuuri would still want to attend his sunrise yoga class and would be gone before he went for his morning jog and wouldn't be home until after he had come home. He clipped the leash onto the excited poodle's collar and began out the door, the small note written for him left on the table. He'd pick up the groceries on his way home for Yuuri and he didn't need a note to remind him.

He knew it was his lover's way of trying to help, but he couldn't help but feel the twinge in him knowing that he needed to be left a reminder note on the door. It made him feel almost like a small child again and it was all because of his uncanny ability to occasionally forget to do something.

As he stepped into the elevator, he was immediately flashed by another small yellow post-it note.

Viktor; I love you. Don't forget the eggs and bread, please. Also, don't forget to make sure the door is locked. – Yuuri

He pulled the yellow note from the metal panel of the elevator and pushed it into his pocket. Now that he thought about it, had he locked the front door? He hopped out of the elevator and walked back to their apartment door down the hall and jiggled the handle slightly, making it pop open.

Okay, maybe Yuuri was onto something.

By the time he had come home from his run with Makkachin, Viktor was beginning to get annoyed. He loved his fiancé very much, but was five separate notes all reminding him to pick up eggs and bread really necessary? Granted, those notes had also reminded him to pick up the mail and lock the door, but did he really need five notes of reminders?

He had planned on talking to Yuuri about it when he came home from yoga, but seeing Yuuri in his leggings, still slightly sweaty from it had Viktor's mind running in a different direction. He couldn't stay irritated with Yuuri for long anyway and he supposed the notes did what they had set out to do. He had come home with eggs and bread, he had locked the door, he had gathered the mail and he had even kept the apartment from burning down.

o.O.o

For weeks, Viktor would find Post-it notes scattered around the house reminding him of small little things, like that he had left the oven running or that he had a dentist appointment the next morning. While annoying at first, Viktor had come to appreciate the notes. If Yuuri hadn't been there, he would find a slew of post-it notes around the apartment building and the rink, reminding him of small things that he needed to do. They had successfully avoided another bathroom flooding and the apartment complex burning down; Viktor had even been successful at remembering to pick up something on the way home with the help of Yuuri's little reminders.

Post it notes had become a staple in the house just as much as bread and milk had. And they had faded into the background of their lives that it wasn't even that big of a deal anymore.

o.O.o

Yuuri had been in a funk for the past few days and both of them knew it. Viktor would be leaving for Internationaux de France soon and Yuuri would be staying behind in Russia so he could prepare for Skate America. Yuuri had told Viktor that he was okay staying home, that he could handle practice without his coach for a few days, but Yuuri was a wreck on the inside. He wasn't sure he'd be able to truly relax without Viktor there with him. He didn't mind time away from Viktor, but the thought of coming home to an empty house and, more importantly, going to bed in the cool sheets on his own again was a little too much for him to handle.

Viktor could see right through him though and he knew that Yuuri was struggling. While it hadn't become a full-blown depressive episode, Viktor could see the subtle changes in his fiancé's behavior. He was distant during the days and more or less clingy at night. Yuuri wouldn't meet his eyes when they talked about Viktor's departure to France for the event.

It had been the night before Viktor left that Yuuri crashed and burned. They had been sitting together on the couch, eating their last meal together before their four days apart; they'd been silent and picking at their takeout and just letting the silence consume them. Viktor had turned on the TV a while back simply so there would be some white noise in the background and as the bad Russian soap opera played in the background, Viktor could practically hear Yuuri's resolve breaking.

A hiccup echoed from his fiance and he turned to look at the small Japanese man who was currently curled up with his sandwich looking miserable. A small clear bead of tears rolled down the man's cheek and he hiccupped only once more before Viktor set his own food down and pulled the younger man into his arms.

"I wish you could come, moya lyubov'." He whispered softly into the man's hair, "I'm going to miss you so much."

Yuuri gave a strangled sounding hiccup, "Me too. I wish you didn't have to go."

"I wanna compete with you though. I wanna see if I can kick your ass in skating." Viktor chuckled breathily as he squeezed the man in his arms tighter.

"You're gonna cream me anyways. Can't you just stay home?"

Viktor was silent for a moment before whispering, "I'm sorry, Yuura."

They sat on the couch for a while, their food getting cold as they held onto each other, not wanting to ever let go of each other even though they knew they would be reunited in a few days. Yuuri had hiccupped and shed silent tears until he had fallen asleep to the soft thumping of Viktor's heart in his chest, allowing himself to be consumed by his lover's warm scent of peaches and roses.

Viktor threaded his fingers through the soft downy locks of Yuuri's hair and hummed softly to his sleeping fiancé; he really didn't want to leave Yuuri. Was he excited to compete? Yes. Was he happy about leaving his lover behind? No. Absolutely not. He had originally planned to take Yuuri with him to all of his competitions, but after having multiple talks with Yakov, he had decided that leaving Yuuri in Russia to practice and to relax before having to compete himself was better for his skater than dragging him along to other countries. Yuuri wasn't good with travel anyways between the jet lag and then the anxiety of actually traveling.

Never again would he agree to this. He'd be taking Yuuri to European Nationals with him next after the Grand Prix and then they would be together without a doubt for the Four Continents and Worlds. Next season, Yuuri would be traveling with him no matter what.

As for now though, there was no way he could arrange for Yuuri to come. The flight was already sold out and he couldn't catch the next flight (he was going to miss opening ceremonies otherwise) and it was too late to call the kennel for Makkachin. Yuuri had to stay home this time indefinitely.

He purred as his lover nuzzled into his chest and placed a soft kiss to Yuuri's hair. Yuri would be staying with his lover while he was gone to help ease the stress and to watch the events together. He knew Yuuri would be okay here at home, but he couldn't help but miss his lover already.

Four days while a short amount of time, would feel like forever away from Yuuri.

And he wasn't looking forward to it.

o.O.o

Yuuri was still teary-eyed as he drove himself home from the airport. After being in the city for almost nine months, he had become comfortable enough with the roads and the Russian driving habits to at least get back home from the airport on his own with the help of GPS. While his sniffled had stopped, his eyes were still watery from the quick goodbye to his fiancé before he had to go through the security gates and then out to his flight.

"It's just for four days, moya lyubov'." Viktor had whispered in his ear as they rocked back and forth slightly, "Four days and I'll be home."

"I miss you already."

"I miss you more."

He knew it was only four days away from Viktor. But already, he was eager for Viktor to come back home. He didn't want to go home to an empty house, but he had promised to call Viktor as soon as he was home safe and sound so he returned to the apartment anyway.

As he walked in from the parking garage a small flash of purple caught his eye on the door and he pulled the note from the glass.

Don't forget how much I love you. Just four days, my love. – Viktor

He smiled and felt his tears well up in his eyes once more as he gently pocketed the note. He pulled open the glass door and pushed the button for the elevator, waiting for it to taxi down to the floor to pick him up. As soon as he was in the safety of the elevator, his eyes caught another flash of purple.

Another note.

Don't forget how beautiful you are. You always look gorgeous. – Viktor

He sniffled and pocketed the second note as the elevator hauled him up to his floor. Viktor had managed to put up those two notes for him without him noticing on the way to the airport. He couldn't help but feel a swell in his heart as he thought of his beautiful fiancé; God, he loved Viktor.

The elevator doors opened on the eleventh floor and he stepped out into the hallway and shuffled to the door, his hand firmly holding onto the notes his lover had left him. He had a feeling he wouldn't be letting the notes go until Viktor got back. He didn't want to let them go.

He made it to his door to find another small purple post-it note stuck to the door with Viktor's slanted writing written on it.

Don't forget that I'll be thinking of you. And so here is a note for every moment I will be. I love you, Yuuri. – Viktor

Yuuri smiled as he held the note in his hand and slid the key into the lock.

Yuuri felt his eyes widen and fill with tears once more as he opened the doors and was suddenly in a sea of lilac. Post-it Notes were everywhere; covering almost every inch of the walls. They lined the mantle place and surrounded the TV screen. They covered the fridge door and the windows.

Even though Viktor was away, he was still wrapped up in Viktor's love.

 **A/N:(** Here's my first fic for 12 Days of Victuuri 2017! Woo! I talked about this idea with my good friend Adrianna99 a long time ago and so I have finally made it a thing. I really enjoyed writing this and I hope you all enjoyed it too. Let me know what you think! Have a wonderful day lovelies! - Sammy 3 **)**


End file.
